The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as the result of an open pollination performed during August of 2014 of an unnamed, unpatented proprietary Begonia rex-cultorum, and several unnamed, unpatented proprietary Begonia rex-cultorum pollen parents. The selection of the new variety was made during 2015 by the inventor at a research greenhouse located in Wales, UK.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BDICM02-0’ was first performed at a research greenhouse located in Wales, UK by terminal vegetative cuttings during 2015. ‘BDICM02-0’ has since produced several generations by vegetative cuttings and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.